


Every Baby Born

by hhertzof



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/pseuds/hhertzof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every baby born was a victory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Baby Born

Every baby born was a victory. One more chance to sustain the human race.

Laura had to remind herself of that constantly. Each child held the hope of the entire fleet in it's hands. Even when....

...the Cylons were right on their tail and children were in as much danger as anyone else.

...there wasn't enough food or water or fuel.

...there were few teachers, fewer doctors, and some of the kids were working in dangerous jobs just to keep the fleet running.

...she had to go against her own long standing views on abortion and a woman's right to choose...for the good of humanity.

There were no good choices here. Battlestars, business shuttles, mining ships...school field trips were usually taken planetside, children were left behind by parents who had to work. Children made up such a small percentage of the survivors and they had to be thinking now about the next generation, because if they waited until it was safe, it might be too late.

Every baby born was a victory. The next step was making sure they survived.


End file.
